villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shelly (The Evil Dead)
Shelly is a supporting antagonist in the original film, The Evil Dead. Like Cheryl, she is one of the girls who gets possessed by a deadite, and attempts to kill her friends after being possessed by a deadite. She is portrayed by Theresa Tilly (credited as Sarah York). Biography Before being possessed, Shelly is the girlfriend of Scotty and the friend of Ash Williams, his girlfriend Linda, and his sister Cheryl Williams. They venture into the Tennesse hills for a vacation in an isolated cabin which is rented by Scotty for their spring break. Things started to become upside down after they heard a recording tape, in which several evil spirits are unleashed to the living world. While Shelly plays hearts with Linda, Cheryl is possessed and she tells them all of them will die, before collapsing to the ground. Soon after, Cheryl is locked in the cellar by Scotty as she attacks the others. After Linda is bed-ridden, Cheryl torments the groups continuously and eventually annoys Shelly and drives Shelly into hysterical condition. Cheryl summons some more deadites to possess others, due to she's unable to kill others due to being locked in the cellar. Shelly looks out of the window and senses something is outside the cabin. Scotty comforts her and tells her to go to bed to get some rest. While she is looking at the window in her room, the unseen Deadite moves towards her, broke through the window and possessed her. Later on, when Scotty checks on her, the now-possessed Shelly attacks Scotty. He throws her off near the fireplace and her head is being burned. Scotty drags her out, only to be attacked by her again, and he nearly being stabbed by a dagger that is found in the cellar, along with the recording tape and a Necronomicon Ex-Mortis. While she is attacking the others, Cheryl fails to get out from the cellar to assist her to kill others. In the ensuing struggle, Scotty manages to take out his hunting knife and cuts at her right wrist. Ash attempts to kill her with an axe, but he stops due to witnessing Shelly bites off her right wrist and his own fear. Scotty takes the dagger and stabs at the back of Shelly. She later collapses to the ground and white fluids are coming out from her severed hand and she herself from her mouth, and no longer moves, seemingly killed. When Scotty goes nearer, she suddenly grabs Scotty but Scotty evades. She rises from the floor and this time, she attempts to kill both Scotty and Ash. Scotty demands Ash to kill her, but he only stands still on his own place. Annoyed and frustrated by Ash's act, Scotty grabs the axe from Ash and kills her by bodily dismemberment. After that, Scotty and Ash bury her lifeless body, and set a cross on the grave. Trivia * Shelly is the counterpart of Olivia from the remake Evil Dead. * Like Olivia, she is the first character to die in the movie and the second character to be possessed by a deadite. * Both Shelly and Olivia get possessed are due to the first possessed characters (Cheryl summons the deadites and commands one of them to possess Shelly, while Olivia is possessed due to the possessed Mia vomits a river of red fluids on her). * Their deaths are vary, in which Shelly is killed via bodily dismemberment while Olivia is bashed on her head by a broken toilet pieces continuously. * Both of them attempt to kill their friends after getting possessed. * Shelly makes some intelligible speeches after being possessed while Olivia doesn't. * Both attacks the person who checks on them (Shelly attacks Scotty and Olivia attacks Eric). * After Shelly's dead, she is buried but after Olivia's dead, she is left in the bathroom without bothered. Category:Female Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Deceased Category:Demon Category:In Love Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Revived Category:Undead Category:Monsters Category:Zombies Category:Dark Forms Category:Homicidal Category:Fighters Category:Tragic Category:Amoral